Mr.RMA
Mr.RMA, the Automated Robotic Mechanized Attendant, is the greatest and most well known scientific achievement of the reluctant inventor Michael Tourniquet. Appearance He takes on the bodily appearance of his creator, Michael, though his appearance is significantly more professional and well kept in contrast to his generally sloppy human counterpart. He generally wears the same thing over his chassis on any given occasion, a black suit, with a green dress shirt and matching tie underneath, along with a black fedora, black dress shoes, a green tweed scarf, green spats, and a chrome boutineer. Black sunglasses are almost always covering his eyes, which are aesthetically the most inhuman features of the robot, being completely green, without pupils, irises, or any other defining characteristics of typical human eyes. Personality Built with all intents and purposes as a highly advanced butler of sorts, RMA has a generally professional and mature personality around most people, to a point where he might even sound a bit too professional at times for the situation at hand, especially dire ones, and he can rather easily get wound up if people try and take advantage of his services. However, he tends to act a little more laid back while in the company of Michael, and can exhibit all the normal behaviors of a human being, with proper provocation for each. History Construction and First "Life" RMA was the second ARMA unit to be created by Michael's super-genius alter ego Meical, and was constructed immediately after his predecessor, RawrMA, was built, intended initially as a backup in case anything with the first unit went awry. This proved a good use of foresight, as RawrMA's activation process encountered something of a glitch, rendering the robot insane, and extremely dangerous. Meical had managed to temporarily deactivate the faulty machine for a short while as he went to work on RMA, taking extra precautions to keep this activation going flawlessly. As data was sent into his hard drive, RMA was projected a simulation of an average human life, from birth to seniority. Every real-world minute was the length of a year in this programmed world, where he learned how to act and live like a basic human male, while also being subtly conditioned in service and combat for his real-life directive. On his 60th year, after being gradually hinted throughout his life, he finally learned of his true identity, and, accepting of it, woke up in Michael's basement lab, ready to begin his mission. Interlock RMA had his work cut out for him almost immediately, learning that his creator's actions had managed to slip out to D.R.I.L.L, a particularly devious scientific organization, and one that had decided to strike within hours of his activation. He managed to take down the first attacker right before he could fire the pistol aimed at Michael's head, and while explaining the situation to the confused and frightened boy, helped him fake his death and leave his home. They were hindered by Michael's old friend, Ray, and his own robot creation, one that mimicked many human actions, but only through mimicry, not free will. With his more advanced programming, RMA managed to destroy the machine, though in the process, Ray disappeared, presumably killed off in the skirmish. After this struggle, RMA was forced to confront his 'brother' whose insanity had made him homicidal. He managed to incapacitate RawrMA in enough time for Meical to hack into his circuitry to make him unable to kill unless it was under strict self-defense. Afterwards, RawrMA ran off on his own, and Michael and RMA finally proceeded with their own escape before more D.R.I.L.L agents could arrive. Charms, and the Birth In Blood Within a few weeks of simply running, evading D.R.I.L.L and law enforcement still looking for Michael, RMA detected a strange presence in a hotel room. With the money they still had, they rented out the room and RMA investigated the premises, eventually uncovering the source of the earlier detection...a dimensional rift, and one that ended up swallowing them both up before they could even react. The next thing RMA knew, he was no longer in the room, but in a strange new world, and Michael was nowhere to be seen. He would eventually come to realize through the denizens of this realm that it was known as "Charms" and the rift he had stumbled upon was unable to carry organic lifeforms all the way through, leaving Michael in stasis until RMA could find a way to return through the rift and bring them both back. While he searched for ways to return, he also got more and more accustomed to this strange world, and realized that perhaps it was the safest place for Michael to be, if only he could get them both there. Eventually, the rift was found once more, and RMA returned to Earth with Michael in tow, now with extra determination to find a way back to that world together. Months of traveling later, they eventually found a way, and one that RMA had unknowingly planned in advance. Before he had left the Charms realm, he had signed a form to participate in a fighting tournament, with the slight hope that they could possibly track down Earth to send them both there. It turned out to be a better plan than he had thought it'd be, as a space freighter traveling to the site of the tournament made a stop where they had been to pick them up. Of course, this still meant RMA had to hold up his end of the bargain, participating in the tournament known as the "Birth in Blood". He performed admirably, ranking second in a lineup of immensely powerful entities from many different worlds, but the tournament had a sinister motive to it, as he'd discover near the halfway point. At the tournament's conclusion, he assisted in the defeat of the demonic Nioyu, though much like his companions, he was saddened greatly by Karu's death. Some time after, he began to realize that his master was starting to get seriously involved with a young woman...one with scales. Knighted RMA had no objections to Michael's romantic interest in Dwayna DragonFire, though he was slightly cautious of the boy moving so quickly from one relationship to another, as he had been involved with Lyni Sorrel, a good friend of his, previously. In any case, he was happy for his master, especially upon hearing the news that he was going to marry the dragon hybrid, essentially becoming king of her home planet of Terrater in the process. During the royal coronation, Michael made a point to have RMA knighted, and Dwayna, in agreement, carried out the procedure, making the robot an official knight of Terrater. Powers and Abilities Combat Expertise: Trained in mixed martial arts during his activation process, RMA has a great number of fighting skills and strategies, able to easily shift from one style to another depending on the fighting style of his opponent. Along with his bare-handed training, he also has great experience in staff wielding, which comes in handy more often than not with his weapon of choice tending to be a broom. Jet Propulsion and Flamethrower: ''' RMA has rocket fuel within the confines of his legs and arms, which he can use to propel himself limited distances in the air, as well as to ignite enemies. While he can hold a large supply within his system, he's still very conservative with its usage, especially in regards to flying. '''Flash-Freeze: RMA also holds a unique liquid substance created by Meical that can quickly lower the temperature of physical objects to their freezing points by contact. Electrical Discharge: Without question his most notable power, RMA is capable of unleashing a large supply of electrical energy at targets from fairly large distances. He is also capable of absorbing nearly any electrical energy aimed towards him. He can also let loose a particularly large blast of electricity through his eye sockets, though this can be significantly draining if the attack is prolonged. Category:Male Category:PC Category:Robot